This disclosure relates to active suspension of a plant in a moving vehicle.
In actively suspended vehicle seats it is typically not possible to have the control system control the seat top to have no acceleration at all frequencies. Normally the control systems are operated so as to limit the low frequency bandwidth that is controlled such that zero acceleration is not maintained at very low frequencies. Rather, at low frequencies the seat top is allowed to follow the truck floor. However, when the seat top follows the floor there is no vibration isolation.